A composition which selectively absorbs far infrared rays to near infrared rays having wavelengths of 720 nm or more is expected to be applied to various fields and has been keenly demanded, but a proper infrared absorbing composition has not yet been obtained. Examples of uses of the conventional infrared absorbing composition are described below.